Bitter agony
by Asakura Keiko
Summary: Como desearía que jamás se hubiera roto el lazo que antes nos unía. Simplemente hoy creo que estamos mas distanciados que en aquel momento.


_**Disclaimer:**__Digimon no me pertenece, solo la idea._

_._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. **Bitter agony**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.

_Primera parte__: Mi_** historia**.

No se como empezar… tal ves con un "hola" un "buenas tardes o buenos días" o simplemente preguntando "¿como te encuentras?". A lo mejor sabes como me llamo…aún así te lo voy a decir, mi nombre es Sora Takenouchi y tengo diecinueve años.

Si me notan diferente, temo decir que si, he cambiado puesto que es demasiado difícil ser la misma y decidí por este momento mostrarme tal como soy...

Yo no quería contar esto, pero es tan agobiante, doloroso y hasta cansado que he decidido soltarlo. No fue hace mucho, tal vez un par de meses, no lo se. Primero que nada deben saber que mi vida no ha sido la gran cosa, entre las clases, mi novio y amigos no tengo tanto tiempo de sobra. Los fines de semana suelo estudiar otro idioma. Quisiera decir que soy buena, pero lamentablemente se me dificulta demasiado aquella lengua extranjera.

Hace algunos años no dejaba de repetir que mi vida era fabulosa, que era lo mejor y que nunca, nadie impediría que fuera lo contrario… ahora no, hoy simplemente creo que he fracasado. Hace días estuve apunto del suicidio ¿Por qué no lo hice? Pues porque simplemente soy tan cobarde hasta para cometer tal cosa.

Mi historia es esta…

Primeramente nos remontamos a algunos meses atrás, tal ves dos o tres no lo recuerdo ni quisiera hacerlo. Aquellos días eran algo fríos por la mañana, poco después se comenzaba a sentir el calor del sol que empezaba a prepararse para una nueva estación.

Como lo dije antes "¡A mi vida no le faltaba nada!" este pensamiento inició cuando aquel chico que se decía ser "mi amigo" dejo de serlo para convertirse en algo mas. Su nombre era: Yamato Ishida.

_-Te amo- dijo en aquel momento, con un tono pacifico, sensual y sincero._

¿Sincero?...si, ya que cuando estas enamorada te crees cualquier tontería por mas obvia que sea. Yo puedo jurar que ¡si lo amaba!...pero solo era yo.

Después de aquella confesión estaba claro, yo compartiría parte de mi vida con él. Lo amaba, si…lo amaba. Cuando su mirada caía en mí, me sentía completamente ilusionada, percibía que era el principio de un sueño en el cual nunca iba a despertar. Lamentablemente lo hice.

Aquellos ojos azules eran un sueño para cualquiera que pudiera acercársele. Yo vivía anhelando que me tratara como algo más que una simple amiga. Contemplaba su mirada bajo una mascara de compañerismo, hermandad y hasta de simpatía. No me gusta quedar en vergüenza, no mas… por eso prefería usar aquel antifaz para esconder mis sentimientos.

Así sucedió, esa vez fue el primero de mis mejores días, después nos veíamos mas seguido, disfrutábamos de lo que teníamos en común y de hasta lo que no. No lo niego, fue ¡lo máximo!

Con el tiempo todo se torno maravilloso, un sueño, una utopía… él era mi segundo novio, así que era muy fácil ilusionarme. No faltaba ni una noche en la que nos llamáramos por teléfono, era lindo… él me contaba una que otra historia, y yo…solamente reía como una tonta escuchándolo algo nerviosa. Aquel rubio me hacia feliz y aunque no lo parezca, extraño ese sentimiento.

Fueron dos cortos meses, en ellos conocimos lo que no se nos permitía al ser unos simples amigos. Si, no lo niego ni lo escondo, poco tiempo después de que comenzamos una relación "el me llevó a la cama" no tengo porque contradecirlo, para mi es algo normal y parte importante de esta historia.

Aquel momento fue único, especial y hasta divertido. Puedo recordar como me acariciaba bajo ese delicado vaivén. Aquella mirada marcaba el inicio de exquisita pasión. Esa noche jamás pensaba llegar a tanto.

Era feliz… ¿Cuándo deje de estarlo? No se, aquello se fue empañando con el tiempo, de vernos todos los días, ahora solo nos veíamos de vez en cuando. Mis preguntas eran las obvias ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hice?

_-Tengo que dedicarme a los estudios…-habló con un tono discreto, paso su mano por mi mejilla y sonrió levemente._

Aquel día, era un fin de semana, las espesas nubes cubrían de vez en cuando al brillante sol. Nuestros ojos se mezclaron durante un par de minutos. Estaba confundida, pero sabia que tenia que superarlo.

_-Pero nos veremos de vez en cuando, ¿no?-_

_-Cuándo me lo permitan-sentenció._

_Yo solo desvié la mirada un poco tratando de aparentar estar de acuerdo con lo que estaba escuchando, sonreí un poco y volví a verlo._

_-Bien…-fue lo último que dije antes de volver a mi casa._

Durante el camino traté de comprenderlo, y es que estaba tan apegada a él que se me hacia difícil dejarlo de ver de la noche a la mañana. Al llegar, mis padres no estaban por lo que esa soledad me ayudo a pensar bien y entender que era lo mejor, ya que yo también necesitaba algún tiempo para ponerme al corriente.

Los siguientes días me sentía triste, pero bien conmigo misma. Paso una semana antes de que me hablara por teléfono. Fue la media hora más dichosa de aquellos días. ¿De que platicábamos? De los días anteriores, las novedades y por ultimo me confirmó que me quería.

Lo se, era "cursi" por así decirlo, puedo decir que yo no era así, pero cada vez que recordaba su mirada me perdía completamente y me dejaba llevar por las ridiculeces de la gente.

No me alargo más, después de aquel día tuvo que pasar otra semana para recibir otra llamada, en ella me comento que quería pasar el día conmigo, que dejara todo lo que tenia por hacer y que me esperaba en un restaurant, la razón "mi cumpleaños".

A mí nunca me había importado celebrar ese día o no… es mas, entre mas desapercibida pasara mas satisfecha estaba.

Aquel día me levanté un poco tarde, la noche anterior me la había pasado estudiando así que la desvelada fue dura. Cerca del medio día recibí una llamada.

_-Feliz cumpleaños- dijo una voz del otro lado._

_-¿Tai?- pregunté insegura _

_-EL mismo-_

Esa ocasión yo reí un poco. Tai era un buen amigo, pero desde hace tiempo ya no me hablaba, nunca supe la razón pero la intuía, varias veces lo descubrí observándome lo que me molestó en varias ocasiones ya que Matt estaba conmigo y el también lo notó.

_-¿Cómo estas?- Volví a preguntar disimulando un poco mi impresión._

_-Bien…y espero que tu también-al terminar una mueca en forma de sonrisa estaba apareciendo en mi rostro._

_¿Qué había sido aquello? ¿Por qué sonreía? No lo se, seguramente extrañaba aquella amistad que se formó con el tiempo y que de la noche a la mañana desapareció._

_-Claro-respondí_

_-Tal vez algún día podríamos…salir-susurró un poco inseguro-Por lo de tu cumpleaños-_

_-Algún día- sentencie ignorándolo un poco._

No es que no quisiera salir con él, si no que aquel tiempo me dejaba llevar… Matt me recomendaba que no le hablara (supuse que por celos) y yo le hacia caso.

Fui tan estúpida… de eso estoy segura ,no debí dejarle de hablar, ya que él era para mi casi como un hermano, pero como lo dije antes "estaba perdida" simplemente…me ilusioné.

En ese momento me remonté tiempo atrás, donde cada salida con Matt era un encuentro casual con él. Me encantaba descubrir esa mirada en mi, lo que no me agradaba era que estaba en presencia de mi novio y no debía ser.

_-Esta bien, luego te daré tu regalo-dijo devolviéndome a la realidad._

_-Debo irme…-susurré, no quería hacerlo pero tampoco quería que se dieran malos entendidos entre los dos._

Ahora como desearía que esa llamada se hubiera prolongado mas, oírlo, acercarme más a él y jamás romper el lazo que antes nos unía. Simplemente hoy creo que estamos mas distanciados que en aquel momento.

Continuare… aquel día empezó mi pesadilla, después de la llamada salí para encontrarme con Matt, el lugar era una pequeña plaza cerca de su casa.

Tiempo atrás un rumor en el cual era que él estaba con otra me llegó, por supuesto que no creí ya que solo era eso, un rumor. Pero fue algo que me dejaba preocupada y que tenía que reunir valor para preguntárselo.

Al llegar, él ya se encontraba ahí, me observó haciendo que me sonrojara un poco, me acerqué y al estar frente a frente mi mente se nubló haciéndome olvidar todas aquellas razones con las que tenia pensado comenzar una conversación.

_-Feliz cumpleaños…-susurró_

Al escuchar aquellas palabras mi corazón comenzó a latir cada vez mas rápido, lo tomé de la mano y comenzamos a caminar en silencio.

-Ven…te tengo una sorpresa-dijo sin desviar la mirada de enfrente.

-¿Sorpresa?-pregunté susurrando y recibiendo una sonrisa por respuesta.

Al llegar me detuve ya que habíamos llegado al pequeño departamento donde vivía, me giré para verlo un par de segundos y tratar de descifrar cual seria aquel siguiente movimiento. Entró lentamente haciéndome después una seña para después pasar.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí?-

-Ya veras…-respondió entrando a una habitación.

Aquello me parecía algo extraño. En ese momento me vi algo sola, muy sola. Tomé asiento en uno de los sillones y me dispuse a leer una de las cuantas revistas que tenía cerca para tratar de calmarme.

De rato él salió trayendo consigo un pequeño cofre, me lo entregó y después de abrirlo vi que consigo traía una delgada pulsera de oro con pequeños corazoncitos adornándola.

-…-no pude hablar ya que me impresionó bastante que el se hubiera acordado que esa era exactamente la que me gustaba.

Sonrió un poco antes de acercárseme, acarició mi mejilla para después darme el tan esperado abrazo de cumpleaños.

Lo acepto "él era detallista" sabia que me gustaba y que no, leía mis facciones y con eso descubría lo que quería. Después de aquello nuevamente me senté en aquel sillón y él simplemente me imitó.

-¿Y ahora?- preguntó acercándose mas mi.

¿Qué era aquello? Conocía perfectamente aquel tono de voz y aquella sonrisa solo significaba algo…

-Tenemos que irnos-susurré.

-Espera…te traje aquí para divertirnos un rato-

¿Divertirnos? Me preguntaba una y otra vez, pero yo no quería "divertirme" como decía él y menos a su manera.

Observé detenidamente su rostro mientras su mano acariciaba lentamente una de mis piernas, la quité del camino pero él no se rindió haciéndola subir cada vez mas…siguió así por un tiempo hasta lograr su objetivo y adentrarse en mi falda, cerré los ojos y quise sentir como alguna vez lo hice. Lamentablemente no pude.

-Ahora no-

-¿Por qué no?-me interrogó sin hacerme caso-¿No quieres?-

Lo pensé por un rato, nada me costaba finalizar aquel acto, lo medite unos segundos y obtuve una respuesta no muy agradable para él.

-No-

Desde hace unos días me estaba sintiendo algo rara con él, de un momento a otro quería estar bien, llevar un noviazgo serio, aunque eso no estuviera en sus planes.

Su mirada se volvió fría, al punto de hacerme estremecer… ¿Miedo? Sí, la palabra perfecta, puesto que estaba totalmente irreconocible.

Nunca antes se había mostrado tan distante, tan alarmantemente inexpresivo. Había comenzado gritándome cosas sin sentido, cosas que ni siquiera comprendía o por las cuales pudiera defenderme. Pero más que cualquier otra cosa, era aquella expresión tan solemne la que destruía todas mis posibilidades de cualquier réplica.

Su voz se fue alzando cada vez mas, no sabía que decirle ante su cambiante mirada, ésta me ocasionaba un fuerte presentimiento que no auguraba nada bueno.

-Cálmate…-dije en voz baja.

No hizo caso, ni siquiera me escucho.

Él gritaba cosas sin sentido, palabras que nunca creí escuchar, parecía tener coraje hacia mi. Nunca creí que después delo bien que me trataba llegara a ser una persona tan, despreciable.

Me atrajo hacia él de una manera algo brusca y como si ya tuviera todo planeado. Comenzó a besarme el cuello que posteriormente se convirtieron en mordidas. Cuanto más forcejeaba mas crecía su furia.

Si, aquello todo terminó mal. Tal como se lo imaginan. Yo, tendida en gélido piso sin ninguna prenda cubriéndome, y él…él cuando termino solo rio y desapareció del lugar. Fue tan humillante.

Debo decir que hasta ese momento descubrí que los golpes duelen mas viniendo de esa persona tan especial para ti, y es que era tan inexperta en ese tema que ignoraba lo que la palabra "violación" en verdad significaba.

Hizo lo que quiso conmigo, despedazó cada prenda que traía, las caricias se volvieron rasguños, golpes…múltiples moretones ahora adornaban mi piel. No saben cuanto agradecí cuando termino aquel temible suceso. Nunca he estado en contra de la violencia, y con lo que sucedió aquel día menos.

Como quisiera desvanecer estos aterradores recuerdos, ellos están presentes desde que abro los ojos hasta que los cierro, he aprendido a vivir así, como si fueran parte de mi.

Se encargó de destrozarme, desgarró mi alma hasta hacer de mi vida un calvario, borró de mi semblante la estúpida sonrisa que me acompañaba desde nacimiento, haciéndola algo inerte y deplorable. Por suerte para aquella persona no creo en la venganza, al menos trato de no creer… y es bastante difícil.

Ayer llore toda la noche... en ningún momento me cansé de hacerlo. Puedo jurar que jamás lo hice por algo así, y es que hoy vi mi suerte atada a una soga dispuesta a suicidarse. Hoy quiero gritar "¡Yo tuve la culpa!" Aunque me repitan lo contrario ¡Yo soy culpable! ¡Si, lo soy!, soy culpable tanto como él. Yo, por permitirle tenerme tanta confianza y él por hacer de ella lo primero que le viniera en gana.

Estoy confundida, agobiada, triste, frustrada y cansada de fingir, pero pase lo que pase me e propuesto a seguir encubriéndome y parecer la misma de antes.

Dicen otras personas en mi lugar se suicidarían, mas sin embargo, no se si es fortaleza o estupidez.

Dejo en claro que no escribo esto solo para apantallar o para dejar una impresión en cada uno de los lectores…escribo esto solo para probarme a mi misma de lo que soy capaz y poder deshacerme de lo que me estrangula cada vez que abro los ojos.

Lo que me duele mas, es que esta historia no termina aquí…

**Continuara…**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Nota:** Tenia ganas de escribir algo así aunque creo que esta algo OoC o solo es mi miedo a ponerla diferente, no se.

Me llevó casi un año terminarlo. Era un one shot pero creo que necesito mejorar el final así que lo partí en dos y apenas pude terminar esta primera parte, espero no tardarme mucho con la otra. También puedo decir que el capitulo que viene no es tan dramático y estoy buscando un buen final.

Si ven por ahí algo que esta mal pido una disculpa (eso me pasa por ir de prisa)

Espero que les haya gustado.** Gracias por leer.**


End file.
